Orange Nirvana Explosion Buddhist
by NovaGirl
Summary: Written for 1sentence, I try to put an oldnew spin on my favourite pairing. Theme set Beta, R&R.


**Orange Nirvana Explosion Buddhist**

These were written for set Beta on the 1sentence livejournal challenge. I don't own SSX, but I sure wish I did.  
I intend to get back into this fandom, slowly but surely. Sorry I've been gone so long! Anyways, here they are.

--------------

**1. Walking**

"You're going the wrong way!" She called out to the moving figure, cold and hungry but never cruel, and when he turned and smiled, warm and gentle as a candle's light, she found herself glued to the spot.

**2. Waltz**

Any dance between them would be clumsy at this party—with Eddie literally popping between Elise and Marisol's aesthetic warfare—so he happily sits and listens to her exuberance and watches the sparkle in her eye keep perfect three-four time, her enthusiasm leading his laughter softly on.

**3. Wishes**

At this altitude, the meteor shower is incredible, and as each and every one soars on, Kaori repeats her wish a thousand times inside her mind—and when a giant jacket is wrapped around her shoulders and the scent of recently burned incense reaches her nose, her belief in miracles is reaffirmed once more.

**4. Wonder**

She's always full of questions for him, and every answer he gives her makes him think twice about what he thought he knew about the life he's living- and despite the way she thanks him from the bottom of her heart, he's starting to wonder if he knows any more than she does.

**5. Worry**

"Don't worry about a thing," He murmurs, beside her in spirit as well as body; when the green light flashes go in time with her racing heart, nothing in the world could hold her back.

**6. Whimsy**

Elise has the hardest time understanding her room-mate—her English is stunted, and her ideas don't make sense, like buying high heels on a snowboarding tour and then trying to dance to the Barracudas in them—and suddenly, with the sureness of a sunrise, they did.

**7. Wasteland**

There shouldn't be anything here for her, but there is—it should be a messy hotel room, thanks to Eddie, it should be a luxurious suite thanks to the nature of the establishment, but with him sitting in the corner, legs folded and his eyes closed and his entire body radiating serenity, he turns this wasteland into her idea of paradise.

**8. Whiskey and Rum**

"I don't drink," He insisted, and it was true, but it was also true that with how she looked tonight, he'd never craved the stuff more.

**9. War**

Mac actually rather liked the older man-he was certainly the one of the saner SSXers-but he has no choice but to silently declare war after seeing the way his eyes follow the girl that he adores.

**10. Weddings**

There's a flame in her cheeks that she's sure he can feel as his hands pull back the veil; the minister's words are lost to the roaring of her ears at the sight of Brodi in a tuxedo before her, just as the taste of his kiss is lost to the cruel light of morning when she wakes up.

**11. Birthday**

Shopping for women has always been hard for him, so he has an alibi for his happiness at having Kaori beside him; but none for why Kaori takes his hand, or why it matters.

**12. Blessing**

He reminds her, after a loss, to count her blessings, and as she does, she thinks of Father, Mac, her fans, the fans of Orange Explosion Fun Girl, but most of all, she thinks of him, and feels badly for it.

**13. Bias**

When the conversation in the room turns to 'chicks'—as it inevitably does, with Mac and Eddie together—Brodi has no choice but to remain, if not objective, silent.

**14. Burning**

It was a lovely scent, the combination of sandalwood, rose and jasmine (and him), and she told him so, and when he replied, "It's meant to be soothing-you've seemed out of sort as of late," her cheeks burned as hot as the incense did.

**15. Breathing**

These meditation sessions happen more frequently, and it's showing in Kaori's demeanor; he only wishes that he could meditate more soundly with her in the room, and that when he sees her smile, breathing steadily, he could do the same.

**16. Breaking**

As he stood there on the podium, gold medal around his neck, he caught her gaze and broke out into a smile—she wanted to break into song.

**17. Belief**

When Kaori chided her, rather aggressively, for throwing a pop can on the ground, Zoe's reply was a quickly tossed quip in the other direction: "Hey, Brodi, girlfriend AND parrot—not bad!"

**18. Balloon**

When she asked Brodi how old he was--pop-- she wasn't ready for the answer.

**19. Balcony**

JP couldn't resist the opportunity to throw a fancy party, not when he was putting the league up in his lodge-but instead of dancing, Brodi saw Kaori stand on the balcony with a champagne flute and watch the sunset, inscrutable, and it made him frown.

**20. Bane**

_Samudaya_ should have prepared him, but it didn't, so he showers in the morning and at night.

**21. Quiet**

They know better than most that sudden noises can unleash disaster, so they keep quiet on their own; Kaori does so because she is afraid of what she might say, and Brodi remains quiet because there aren't words for what he wants to.

**22. Quirks**

"Sorry, Brodi, I am not feeling so good," She apologizes, and when his brow quirks in disbelief, she feels more than a pang of guilt.

**23. Question**

When his parents ask him why he hasn't settled down yet, he knows better than to answer honestly.

**24. Quarrel**

Kaori does not have a temper, usually, but she has of late, because his smiles and his scent light a spark to her fuse, and it grows shorter every time she remembers that…this… can never mean a thing.

**25. Quitting**

The moment he reveals the thought to her, he's sorry for ever even thinking that he should leave the league.

**26. Jump**

This is a sport full of jumping, twisting and turning, but Kaori didn't expect her stomach to join in, and especially not after the race was complete—but it couldn't be helped when she saw his smiling face in the stands.

**27. Jester**

"That's a very kind gesture, Kaori," He thanked her, eyes low as he accepted the Valentine—and he wound up spending the next three hours begging her to realize that he'd never call her a medieval court entertainer.

**28. Jousting**

"No, I don't have a lady fair," He says in an interview, grin sparkling on the television, and Kaori can't help but giggle at a Buddhist knight in shining armour.

**29. Jewel**

She shines in the light of the kitchen at midnight; her eyes look and function like amber, keeping him standing still, gaze on her.

**30. Just**

It just happened; her frame on the kitchen counter giving her equal height, his lips tasting of chai tea, a sudden burn, and a bolting Buddhist out the sliding door.

**31. Smirking**

Kaori is not the kind to smirk, except in dreams like these, the essence of temptation—he couldn't resist her in reality, and the dreams are no different, nor the shame that follows him morning to night.

**32.Sorrow**

'A Kiss to Build a Dream On' was not typically known to be a tearjerker, but it was tonight, and Elise could do nothing to comfort her friend in the face of a broken heart.

**33. Stupidity**

He knew better, and he knew he knew better, and he knew he had always known better—so why in the name of all things holy was he being such a fool?

**34. Serenade**

All of the league members wishing each other a goodnight made for a melody, but it seemed out of tune; the wise knew why.

**35. Sarcasm**

The "Well, I know –you're- doing amazingly," that Marisol let out snarkily was completely lost on Kaori, but explaining the sarcasm did lead to the development of a very good girltalk session, at least.

**36. Sordid**

It's not right that she can't look him in the eye—it's not right that she wants to so bad that it hurts: she should feel this dirty.

**37. Soliloquy**

"We...we can talk about it, Kaori-chan, if you like" He reaches out to her, but she _can't_ talk about it; instead, she approaches him, and her kiss is a sugar-plum soliloquy, tender, timid, meaningfully sweet.

**38. Sojourn**

A second in his arms should not become a minute; an hour in meditation should not become a night of gentle whispers and caresses, but these sojourns are all they have.

**39. Share**

They can't do this in public, Kaori knows—but just once, she has them meditate over a shared chocolate milkshake, sent up from room service, just because.

**40. Solitary**

Even when he's on his own, the way she sighs 'Suki yo' into the bedsheets when he wakes her up stays with him through the day—he can't feel alone with it in his ears.

**41. Nowhere**

She wasn't really 'nowhere' yesterday.

**42. Neutral**

Eddie put his hands in the air at the sight of the two in a hug in the kitchen, dropping his potato chips—"I didn't see NOTHING!", he declares, and high-tails it, smiling, but silent from then on.

**43. Nuance**

It will be these little things that give them away, he knows—the changes in breathing, how their eyes can't meet casually anymore, how smiles that now glow like twilight seem softer than Kaori's former sunshine, warmer than his former peaceful half moon grin.

**44. Near**

Photographs emerge like crocuses—tiny smiles and the fact that he's always near her are melting away the snowbank of lies—and doom them, slow and sure.

**45. Natural**

Mac's reaction confuses Kaori—in her imagination, the natural reaction to this is rage, envy, not the way he gently says that he'll always be there for her, no matter what.

**46. Horizon**

"There isn't much light left," Kaori notices, voice low, but she has to believe there's another day for them, just around the corner.

**47. Valiant**

It's a valiant struggle they're putting up, consistently having 'no comments', but it's one that they can't win.

**48. Virtuous**

The papers love this tale—the generous call it 'puppy love', and the fiscally minded write tales of an innocent girl and a dirty Svengali disguised as a virtuous prince.

**49. Victory**

They thought they could triumph over competitors turning vicious, over league officials pulling them aside, over the harsh sights of flashes and disapproval.

**50. Defeat**

"I haven't been invited back--" Kaori shuts him off with a tight hug, eyes shutting tighter to well back her tears, and she vows, "I'll bring you back," because she'll never admit defeat.

---------------


End file.
